(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separating plate for a fuel cell.
(b) Background Art
In general, a fuel cell system converts chemical energy having a fuel such as hydrogen, hydrocarbon, alcohol or the like into electric energy through an electrochemical reaction. Such a fuel cell system includes a fuel cell stack for generating electric energy, a fuel supply system for supplying fuel to the fuel cell stack, an air supply system for supplying the oxygen necessary for the electrochemical reaction to the fuel cell stack, and a heat and water control system for dissipating reaction heat and controlling the operational temperature of the fuel cell stack.
The information disclosed in this background of the invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.